Golden Bull
by InnocentSorow
Summary: Several months after Adam leaves White Fang and attends Beacon, his and Yang's previously hidden relationship and past gets hot as they celebrate Valentine's Day. *Warning* CONTAINS SMUT XD


**A fanfic of a pairing me and my friend thought of in RWBY.**

**Author's Note: I already have an idea for the prequel of this, so that some of the unanswered questions that happens here, will be answered in the prequel XD **

**Enjoy XD**

It had been four months, since team RWBY, with help from Sun and Penny, from stopping Roman's plans of stealing a large shipment of dust. Despite it being February, Vale had been covered in a blanket of snow, falling lightly as if to ease the city. Team RWBY were taking a walk around town, running some errands and going out. Ruby and Weiss were walking together, holding hands after becoming a couple recently. It had taken Weiss a month to confess to Ruby, fearing that she would be rejected. However, much to her surprise, Ruby had accepted, feeling the same way towards the young heiress. Yang and Blake, on the other hand, were just partners. Blake had feelings for Yang before, until Yang told her that she was with someone else, an old friend. It broke her heart but Blake was happy to know that they were still close friends and partners. She still teased the faunus, however, about her recent relationship with Sun and would often make cat and monkey puns.

They were exiting a shop, when from the corner of her eye, Blake saw Adam, her former partner from the White Fang. "ADAM!" She called out to him. He turned around, hearing his name, waved at them and smiled back. His smile went away, quickly turned his face around as the group walked towards him. Yang was approaching him quicker, with a large grin on her face. "Hey there Adam. How's it going?" Yang greeted him in her usual upbeat and straight-forward tone. However this tone came with a slight flirty movement as Yang walked towards him, hips swaying lightly but enough for him to see. It came to everyone's shock that the couple knew each other as children, before White Fang became what it is now and before Adam meeting Blake.

***Seven weeks ago*** After Roman's failed operation, the White Fang appeared a week later, this time led by Adam Taurus. Team RWBY was dispatched to stop the operation and during that time, Yang and Adam fought. Blake was supposed to fight him but Yang, knowing Blake's past after she had told her, decided to fight instead. The fight between the skilled fighters was intense, neither one giving up. It came to a standstill, both sides bruised, bloody, and beaten. The White Fang retreated but over the course of the two months, they returned again and again. The latest operation ended in disaster at Forever Falls. The White Fang, alongside Roman this time, had been sent to retrieve a relic, one that would help locate large amounts of dust, raw or refined. Team RWBY and JNPR were sent this time to reclaim the relic. A fight broke out close to a cliff and Yang and Adam were once again fighting. Adam was trying to reclaim the relic, which Yang had successfully stolen after the White Fang had retrieved it. Tired of all the failures, Roman fired a shot at Yang, who failed to notice it. She was hit, knocking her unconscious as the explosion knocks her away towards a flying debris, striking her head, and the impact had launched her off the cliff, towards the river below. "Shit! Roman! You idiot! SHE HAS THE RELIC!" Adam shouted as he jumped after Yang. A splash was heard and both Yang and Adam disappeared for a while. "Tch. Let's go. We're retreating for now." The enemy retreated, leaving team RWBY and JNPR mourning. Ruby was devastated but Weiss had calmed the girl down, reassuring her that her sister was fine. About three days later, Yang returned, with not only the relic, but also with Adam. Ozpin was surprised at the former White Fang's arrival into his school, asking to apply at Beacon, in exchange for the plans of the White Fang. Apparently, something had happened during the disappearance that led to the change of heart.

***Back to the present* "**It's going good. Just some shopping." Adam replied, looking away from her. She knew he was hiding something, due to the way he was acting. They weren't official but she and Adam had been going out for a while. She was the one that decided to let them be happy, knowing that despite Yang's feelings weren't the same, they remained close friends and she was glad that Yang was happy too, with her former partner. Adam, on the other hand, took a little longer. He was stubborn, as usual and did his best to ignore his feelings, especially with his special enrollment at Beacon. However, due to some circumstances, it led to the point where he decided to ask Yang out, and here they are now.

Yang was smiling, flirting with Adam by gently playing with his horns. "What are you doing, Yang?" Adam asked, getting irritated with her playing his horns. "Oh, nothing. Just _feeling horny._" She replied with a large grin on her face as the group groans due to the pun. Adam simply shook his head, before taking Yang's away from his horns and to his face instead. He kisses her gently, smiling before leaving for Beacon. Team RWBY just smiled, teasing Yang on the way back home. "You know, what they say. Mess with the bulls and you get the horns. Or in this case, you get a nice kiss from your lover boy." Blake laughed loudly as did the rest. Yang pouted on the way back, grumbling underneath her breath.

As team RWBY walked down the halls to their room, Yang saw a note taped onto their door, with her name on it. She ripped off the door and quickly opened it. Yang scanned the note, a large grin on her face as she heads inside the room, straight for the shower. "Gotta clean up. DIBS ON THE SHOWER!" She rushed inside, leaving the note the floor as her teammates walk by, picking it up and reading it as well, smiling happily at what was written. "Guess Yang's gonna have a good time tonight" grinned Blake, recognizing the hand-writing as Adam's. After an hour, Yang was dressed in her best dress, a bright yellow, strapless dress, knee-length with her symbol on the left side of the chest. She leaves her dorm, saying she'll back in a while or tomorrow, depending on how the date goes. Opening the door to leave, Adam stands there, surprising her in a black and red suit. Red dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress vest and black jacket with his emblem on the left side, black dress pants and shoes, but most notably, no mask. Adam's face, scarred from an accident during a White Fang protest, despite the scars, he was still handsome in the eyes of many female students. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, trying to hide the blush from his face as Yang stares at him. "What? Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend at her dorm room with flowers, by picking her up for a date?" He asked sarcastically although in a stern tone, since he wasn't used to something like this. Yang smiles as she leans towards his face, caressing his cheeks and kissing him gently and taking the flowers. "Thank you and yes, a guy can. It's just, I never figured you to do something like this, although, I am impressed." She replied with a smirk. "Bye guys!" She turned and waved goodbye as she and Adam left for a restaurant that he had reserved downtown.

After fifteen minutes of flying, the airship lands and the couple heads out for the restaurant. Adam leads her to a fancy one, with the name of it brightly lit, "Ma Cherie" Yang winks at him and nudges at his arm, with her usual smirk. "My dear, huh? Well, well, Mr. Taurus, what can I say? Didn't know you could pick such a fine establishment." Teasing her blushing boyfriend as they head inside, a waitress leads them to a table by a fireplace, not too far from the window, but enough to have some form of privacy. After placing their order, Yang having a peppercorn sirloin, medium well, smothered with barbecue sauce and rice and veggies on the side, while Adam has a chicken linguine, with paprika and peppers and wine for the two of them, the y look at each other for a while enjoying the silence before Adam breaks it. "I just want to say…thank you. Thank you for taking me back after what I've done." Despite his brash and stubborn behaviour, there was sincerity behind his words and Yang knew. She smiled and held his hand, before punching him on his shoulder with a grin. "OW! What was that for?" He whispered angrily, while rubbing the pain off. "That was for leaving me when my sister and I needed you and for being with the White Fang and Roman. And this…" She pulled him to her, kissing him fiercely but at a controlled level, aware of public eyes, "is for coming back." He stared at her, at those lilac coloured gems, the same ones that looked at him not as a faunus, but as an equal being, the very same why he fell for her. Their dinner arrived and they ate, talking about their lives since their separation to now.

After the date, Adam leads her to a pier, standing close to the railings, looking at the ocean and the moon. No winds were blowing, leaving the water still and calm. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the full moon in the sky, glowing brightly with no clouds in the sky and it's reflection in the still water. "It's beautiful isn't it? The moon, the ocean. Whenever I have problems or my anger gets the better of me, I look outside, at the ocean and the moon. I think about how can we, the Faunus, achieve peace with humans, and if what I'm doing, what I did, was working. I had my doubts but I was still a soldier. Then I encountered you again and remembered why." Adam smiled at Yang, scars and all as he pulls Yang in, their lips colliding and her arm around his neck, his around her waist. The moment was short, but for them, it felt like minutes and it was breathtaking. "We should head back. Almost curfew." Said Yang, as she led Adam back to the airship back to Beacon.

They were walking down the halls, holding hands as he led her back to her room. "Thank you for the date Adam. I had an amazing time" she said teasingly but before she opens the door, a hand grabs her wrist. She turns around and he kisses her, passionately, taking charge. The smacking of their lips, tongues fighting for dominance, small moans can be heard as he stops, both gasping for air. He stares at her before stuttering "U-uh…uhm…the night's not done. I-I had something else planned." 'Oh? And what would that be?" Yang replied, walking seductively towards him, noticing the slight bulge in his pants. He brings her to his room, a guest room arranged by Ozpin, since he doesn't have a team yet, large enough to fit four people. Adam carries her, locking the door as they continue where they left off in the hallway.

Yang was smiling, knowing full well what the last part of their date was. She grinned as she pulled Adam to her, kissing him as her hands help in removing his jacket and vest. Her fingers, gently tracing his arms and broad shoulder before unbuttoning and removing his dress shirt, revealing a well-toned body. At the same time, Adam was feeling her back, looking for the zipper to the dress. He found it, zipping it down before removing her dress quickly. "Oh. Someone's In a rush" She whispered coyly while placing her hands on her breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples, putting on a show and teasing her boyfriend. "Can't help it. It's what I get for a having a gorgeous girlfriend." He replied back smiling. Yang quickly undressed herself, leaving her completely nude. Adam stared at her, as he was removing his pants; she noticed how big it was, just by how much it was pushing against his boxers. Yang quickly pulled it down before taking the large member in her hands. She smiled at him, before stroking him and licking it. "Since the cave, you haven't…relieved yourself?" She teasingly asks as she slowly starts swallowing it and bobbing her head up and down. "N-no. I-I haven't. Oh gosh Yang, Fuck yes!" She kept rubbing it faster, tasting the pre-cum in her mouth as Adam's body tightens. He grabs her heads and holds her close as he cums in her mouth, semen flowing as she tries to swallow it all.

She removes it from her mouth, still cumming as it covers her face and chest. She licks the ones around her face, grinning at her work. Rubbing herself gently, Yang can feel that she's already wet as crawls towards Adam, who's lying down, trying to recover. He looks up and sees her straddling his chest, just a little above groin. He reaches for a drawer, getting a condom before Yang's hand stops him. "No. I want you inside Adam. Back at the cave, you took my virginity and even now, I want to feel you inside. Please Adam." She stares him before he lets out a sigh, kissing her despite knowing where it's been. "Fine. But please, no kids. Not yet anyway." She smiles back and starts straddling above his penis, gently pushing herself done as it enters inside of her. A small moan leaves Yang as she rides Adam, moving her body up and down, keeping their rhythm while he moves his waist, supporting her by holding her waist with his right hand and gripping her right breasts with his left. Yang speeds up, increasing the pacing as her walls tighten, signalling Adam that her body's reaching her climax. "Adam! I'm cumming!" "Yaaaaang!" They scream and moan in pleasure and ecstasy as her body convulses, while he releases his fluids inside of her. After a minute, Yang falls on his chest, as she regains her breathing. She smiles and looks at him, before kissing him again. "Tired already?" Yang teasingly asks as she trails a finger from the top of his toned chest to his waist.

He stares at her and gently pushes her off as he gets off the bed. He signals her to turn body, so that she rests on all fours. Adam plunges his member inside of her again, gripping her waist as he thrusts her repeatedly, increasing his speed. Adam leans close to Yang, his chest on her back as he whispers in her ear, "I'll have you know, us Faunus have very high stamina, combat or otherwise." He grins widely before playfully nibbling her ear as he pounds Yang harder, hearing her moan and shout his name, begging him to go faster. Following her request, Adam fucks her even faster, using a bit of aura as Yang's tits shake back and forth, and their bodies in perfect sync. He stops, much to the displeasure of Yang, turning her over, so that her back now faces the bed. He quickly pounds her again, making sure not to lose the pleasure the couple were experiencing. Yang wraps her legs around his waist; her arms around his neck as she pulls him close, kissing him ferociously while their tongues fight for dominance. They stop for air as they pant quickly, both ready to cum again. "Yang…I…I'm gonna cum again." "…Gah! M-me too…please. D-don't stop. I want it. I want you, Adam, inside." She replies back before kissing him again. With one last thrust, Adam cums inside of her again, releasing more semen than before. As he holds her down, Yang's juices continue to squirt, onto his groin and his penis, while she tilts her head, arching her back, eyes rolling as the pleasure takes her, his cum being poured into her body. After a while, Adam releases her and pulls out, a large amount of semen oozing out of Yang's vagina. Yang recovers slightly, smiling at him as he lies down beside her. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you haven't jacked off in a while." She whispers lightly, trying to regain her breath as he smiles and kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her chest before heading off to sleep. "Happy Valentine's day, Yang" "Happy Valentine's day Adam" They kiss one last time before drifting off into the night.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I made this for Valentine's Day but never got to upload it for that day due to a lot reasons, one being that midterm is this week, final year of college, and working on a final project for my program. That being said, this is a one shot but I will make more of AdamxYang pairings, or others. However, I am focusing on making the sequel for my first fanfic, "Spoils of A Battle****". I was having a bit of writers block for a bit as I did have an idea on how to continue but I wanted to add a bit more story but still have smut XD. Thanks to my followers and fans, I'll take your considerations and see where I can go from there. But, again, due to the reasons stated above, I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload the sequel, since it's still in process. Sorry for those who were expecting it around New Year's. I was really busy during the Christmas break with Christmas Parties and getting ready for final sem but I thank you for sticking with me.**

**So long story short: Final semester/ final year + other things are keeping me busy, Sequel to first fanfic in process, release date unknown, be patient, and thank you to everyone for the support. Also I will be releasing the sequel as a separate fanfic, rather than a chapter 2 since I want to give it a different title. This is InnocentSorow, signing off XD**


End file.
